Avatar One Shots
by knjjonasfan
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra. A LOT of RANDOMNESS!
1. Tenzin's Childhood

**AN: My cousin (kkandpercy) and I wrote this together. Love or hate our randomness! lol**

* * *

One day Korra and Mako and Bolin went to talk to Katara. Mako was so cold and kept telling Korra that he hated the snow. She would laugh at him. Bolin would make so many snow angels Korra wanted to wack him on the head. They finally found Katara.

"Master Katara," said Bolin. "Do you have any funny stories about Tenzin?"

"Well, I have many but I'm not sure which one to say first."

"OO! OO!" cried Bolin. "Pick one that makes me laugh."

Katara looked at him funny. "You remind me of my brother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No."

Mako laughed. And then got smacked. With a rock. "ROCK BEATS FIREBENDER!"

Katara muttered. "Yup. Just like Sokka." _

"Did Sokka look as cute as me!?"

Korra said," Shut up, Bolin. I want to hear a story. Not your past life." Bolin became wide eyed.

"PAST LIFE?! AM I AN AVATAR TOO?!"

"No."

"Whhhaaa?"

Katara spoke up. She looked at Mako. "A firebender? Korra, you never told me you are dating a firebender! Poor guy. WHEN I WAS YOUNG… I knew a firebender that tried to kill my husband."

Katara looked at Mako. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL KORRA?"

"Um. No."

"HE'S A KEEPER!"

Bolin said, "Why are you talking about Zuko when you need to tell me about my past life!"

"Bolin, you don't have a past life."

"YOU LIED TO ME?!"

Korra and Mako face-palmed together. Katara smiled. "YOU TWO ARRREEEE CUTE!"

Awkward.

"ANYWAY. When Tenzin was young, his father took him out on the roof top of this very building to teach him a lesson in airbending. Tenzin was just learning to fly on his glider." Katara paused and laughed at the memory. Mako, Korra, and Bolin looked at her awkwardly. "Aang told Tenzin the only way to learn was to…then he pushed him off the roof! He fell to the ground immediately while Kya and Bumi laughed at him. I laughed to because I can."

Bolin said gleefully, "Rock beats airbender!"

Korra asked, "Did he get hurt?"

"I didn't know at first because I was too busy laughing at Aang pushing our son off the roof. Did I mention Aang is an incurable prankster?"

Bolin said," OOHHH.. I read that in a play once."

"You actually read a play?" asked Mako.

"I have a life you know."

"Since when?"

"SINCE WHEN I GOT ONE OKKKAY!?"

Just then they heard a loud thump right outside the window and laughter roaring from above. Everyone went outside to find Meelo on the ground face down with Tenzin laughing from the rooftop.

"Father like son," said Tenzin.


	2. The Necklace

**AN: My cousin (kkandpercy) wrote this based on a picture she saw on tumblr or devianart. She was inspired by Mako giving Korra a necklace from the water tribe that she wrote a story about it. **

* * *

Mako was walking around the Southern water tribe looking for Korra's house. After a few (or thirty) minutes of walking around the town he finally came across Korra's house. He knocked on the door. Korra's mother opened it and said, "Mako! It's so good to see you! Come on in!"

Mako walked in feeling awkward. He didn't know what to say to Korra's mom.

"Um.. Nice house you have here."

"Thank you Mako."

Awkward silence.

"Mako, do you know how to make a necklace?"

"What?"

"A water tribe necklace."

"No….."

"WELL TODAY YOU SHALL LEARN!"

"Um."

Poor Mako.

After two hours of making-a-necklace-training Mako had finally master the technique and created a beaaaauuuuttiifffuulll necklace.

"What do I do with it?" He asked.

"You give it to a girl you REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL LLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY like."

"Um."

Korra's mom smiled big. "Korra really liked necklaces."

"She does?"

"Yes! You should give it to her!"

"Are you sure she'll like it because I have never seen her wear a necklace before."

"She'll LOVE IT."

When Mako left Korra's mother thought: My plan shall work. MUAHA. It always had before. MUAHA.

Mako was on his way to find Korra. When he found her he said, "So Korra, I think I've been getting used to this Water tribe lifestyle."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's actually kind of cool. Literally."

She laughed. "When did you learn how to make people laugh?"

"I'm not sure. Bolin, I guess?"

Korra saw that he was holding something. "What's that?"

"Oh. It a necklace. I made. For. You."

Korra stepped back. "Uh.. Mako. Did my mother-"

"At first I didn't know if you would like it but then your mom said you would and I still kind of didn't believe her because you never wore a necklace.. I mean I would've have noticed. Well maybe I don't really know because I miss obvious stuff. SO um HERE YOU GO!" He handed her the necklace.

She laughed.

Mako was confused.

"Mako. My mother…. Well how can I say this nicely… My mother fooled you easier than a rabbit monkey."

"Whhaaa?" She gave him the necklace.

"Right now you are proposing to me." The necklace fell out of his hand. "WHAT?!" Mako passed out.

Bolin walked by. "Congrats on the engagement. You're mom told me."

"Bolin, we're not engaged."

"Oh…. Then why is Mako.. Ohhh.. OOOHHH. He could'nt handle the pressure. I see. SOOOO I got this necklace for you!"

"Bolin. No. Go. Now."

"Buuuuutttttttt."

"Go play with Naga."

"OK! I LOVE NAGA!"

…

….

…

Mako woke up and Korra looked at him. He said, "I had this weird dream that I proposed to you but I didn't mean to because it was a trick by your mother."

She laughed and helped him up. "By the way." Korra said. "That wasn't a dream."

Mako passed out. Again.


	3. Bored

**AN: Written by my cousin (kkandpercy)!**

* * *

Mako was bored. He was so bored. SOOOO BORED. Korra walked over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to do." He complained.

"So. Do something."

"Like what?"

"Well, what did you do as a kid?"

"Um. Not much. You?"

"Train."

Silence. Korra broke it and said, "We had a boring childhood."

"Yup."

"OH! I KNOW! TEACH ME HOW TO SHOOT LIGHTNING."

"Um. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No but I want to learn anyway!"

"But. You're the Avatar.."

"And you would be an idiot for not teaching the Avatar."

"But-" Mako sighed. "You win."

"YAY!"

"Ok. Lightning was hard for me at first but that's because I had to learn it by myself. It's hard and annoying and takes a lot of energy and power."

"Power and energy. Got it."

"And-" Mako saw Korra playing with lightning. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO THAT PART."

"I know."

"HOW…?"

She shot lightning into the sky. It almost hit Mako. Mako was annoyed.

"Wow. You're a great teacher!"

"I barely said anything."

"I know."

"Then.."

"I already knew how to shoot lightning."

"Really?"

"No."

"What?"

"Just kidding. I know a bunch of tricks. Like this dragon one. Its so cool."

"You're crazy."

"THANK YOU"


	4. Korra's Childhood

**AN: Written by my cuz (kkandpercy)!**

* * *

One day in the southern water tribe Korra's mother was telling Bolin and Mako stories about Korra when she was little. Korra walked in and complained.

"MOM…"

"Oh, Korra, calm down. It's not like I'm telling them about when you were four."

Bolin spoke up. "Actually, you were."

"Not now, Bolin."

"MOM."

"Anyway, back to my story. When Korra first learned the first three bendings I was scared that she would burn down the village."

"MOM."

"She was all over the place causing trouble. The white lotus people were scared. She almost burned down their hideout."

"No I didn't."

"Korra, I'm telling the story."

Mako and Bolin laughed.

Bolin raised his hand. "Why was Aang all mellow and Korra all… rebel?"

Mako looked at Bolin. "Why would you ask that?!"

"What?! I wanted to know."

"Bolin."

"…"

Korra's mother spoke up. "Anymore questions?"

"NOPE."

"Oh wanna hear about the time Korra-"

"NO. NO THEY DON'T."

"But-"

"NO." Korra dragged Mako out of there.

Bolin sat there awkwardly. "Story time?!"

Korra's mom smiled. "Then when Korra was four.."


	5. Bolin's Letter

**AN: This was written by my cuz (kkandpercy)! She is very random! lol**

* * *

Dear Korra,

SOOO this is Bolin in case you didn't know. I must tell you that I love Naga. She is Amazing. OH! I bet you're wondering why I'm writing a random letter to you! Well, Mako told me that I talk way to much and to write all my thoughts down on a piece of paper. I don't like writing. I mean I do, but I'd rather be probending, you know? Yeah. …. I don't know what to write now. Since I don't know I'm going to tell you weird stories about Mako's child hood.

When he was five he wanted to be a flying rabbit monkey.

When he was six he fell out of a burning tree. That's how we found out he was a firebender.

When he was seven he was afraid of Pabu.

When he was eight he ate a papaya and realized he hated them.

When he was nine I didn't know I was an earthbender and accidentally hit him with a rock. I laughed.

When he was ten he had a crush on a girl but she dumped him cold. I laughed secretly because she was so out of his league.

When he was eleven we were playing hide and seek and he hid in a tree and fell out of it. His scarf was stuck in the tree still so he climbed it again, grabbed the scarf, and fell out of it. Again.

When he was twelve he decided to practice his firebending more often. He almost burned his scarf. And me. And Pabu.

When he was thirteen he thought he lost Pabu so he tried making a fake Pabu to make me happy but Pabu was with me the whole time.

When he was fourteen he was mad because every time he would pick up a probending flyer it would burst into flames.

When he was fifteen we went on a small adventure and ran into a platypus bear. I saved both of us. He burnt the forest around us. Ok, part of it.

When he was sixteen he was a true master of firebending. Unfortunately, there was a horrible storm and he got shot with lightning. Or at least I thought he did but he actually redirected it. He tried to make lightning but when he did he shot someone. The guy was so mad. We ran far away.

Last year he was out looking for a job and during his interview he tripped and fell. He was noted as clumsy. He didn't get the job.

Last month he ate a papaya to see if he would like it. He didn't and he is still complaining about it.

Yesterday he was complaining about how he doesn't like the snow. He likes it but he's a firebender. But anyway, he was walking in the snow and the sidewalk was really slippery. He fell a lot and people laughed at him. I was one of those people.

So um. Yeah. That'd Mako. Why are you dating him again? HAHAHHA. Ok. Yeah. I have more secrets but if I tell you he's afraid to go to the southern water tribe you might dump him. Oops. SOOOOOO. HI. BYE. STAY FLAMIN' I mean.. Um.. YOU ROCK!

Sincerely,

THE AWESOME BOLIN!


End file.
